Szanowny Lambo przybywa!
by PrinceOfCanon
Summary: Dziesięcioletnia Bazooka po raz kolejny robi Lambo figla - przenosi go nie tylko w czasie, ale też w przestrzeni. "Gość w dom, Bóg w dom", czyli gościnność oficerów Varii. Komedia, na którą składają się granaty, noże oraz Franowe docinki w liczbach iście hurtowych.


Lambo nigdy przedtem nie był w takim miejscu.

Prawdę mówiąc, wyglądało to cokolwiek dziwnie.

Zdezorientowany dzieciak rozglądał się dookoła, starając się zrozumieć sytuację. Jak na razie brał pod uwagę dwie opcje – albo dom Beznadziejnego Tsuny nagle wysadziło w powietrze, sprowadzając na jego miejsce jakąś bogato zdobioną rezydencję, albo coś poszło nie tak. Dziesięcioletnia Bazooka, która dotychczas zamieniała go miejscami z jego o dziesięć lat starszą wersją szybko i z dużą ilością tanich efektów leżała obok, wypluwając co jakiś czas niewielkie chmury różowego dymu. Parę granatów, które na skutek nagłego wstrząsu wypadły z zasobnego w liczne skarby afro, poturlały się po dywanie, na szczęście nie gubiąc przy tym zawleczek. Lambo spojrzał na nie z otępiałym wyrazem twarzy, po czym schował je z powrotem, w zamian wygrzebując z włosów imponujących rozmiarów lizaka. Wpakowawszy go sobie do buzi, dźwignął się na nogi i podreptał w stronę leżącej samotnie bazooki.

Głupodera. To wszystko jego wina.

Gdyby przecież nie przerwał mu niesamowicie emocjonującego wyścigu, w którym brał udział razem z I-pin (oraz większością mebli mających nieszczęście znajdować się w pokoju Tsuny), nie musiałby pokazywać mu gdzie jego miejsce w sposób jak najbardziej jednoznaczny – kopniaka w twarz. Nie dość, że idiota nie okazał ani grama pokory lub wyrzutów sumienia, to jeszcze miał czelność podnieść na Szanownego Lambo rękę. Tego oczywistego aktu bezczelności nie mógł zignorować, więc postanowił dać Gokuderze nauczkę. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że granaty zrobią w ścianie tak wielką dziurę (co ciekawe – w kształcie sylwetki tego drugiego kretyna – Tsuny)? Tamten powinien go przewidzieć, zanim go zdenerwował. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przez niego Zabójca został zmuszony do użycia Dziesięcioletniej Bazooki i – także przez niego – wylądował tutaj. Tutaj, czyli w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu.

Z silnym postanowieniem posłania Głupodery do wszystkich diabłów, dzieciak dźwignął ogromną broń w niemodnym kolorze, z wyraźnym zamiarem przywrócenia jej do pionu. Zanim jednak to uczynił, bazooka zakaszlała, skoczyła jak czystek krwi koń wyścigowy, obróciła się w powietrzu i znikła w kłębach różowego dymu, pozostawiając jej właściciela sam na sam z jego głupią miną i lizakiem, który wypadł z rozdziawionych ust.

Lambo miał ochotę zrobić kilka rzeczy na raz. Najpierw panikować. Potem wrzeszczeć. Potem znaleźć coś do jedzenia w trybie natychmiastowym. Ostatecznie jednak zdecydował się rozpłakać, bo to zawsze działało, wabiąc uprzejmych ludzi zawsze gotowych go pocieszać i dzielić się tym co mają. Zwłaszcza słodyczami.

Nim jednak zdążył otworzyć buzię, by wydać z siebie jak najbardziej przejmujący ryk, klamka znajdujących się tuż obok drzwi szczęknęła, a sekundę później z pomieszczenia wyszło dwóch facetów w dziwnych, czarno-beżowych bluzach. Zobaczywszy siedzącego na ziemi chłopczyka, zdębieli. Gapili się na niego w osłupieniu, a Lambo nie pozostawał im dłużny zastanawiając się, czy tych dwoje wyglądających na ofiary ludzi będzie w stanie zafundować mu cokolwiek.

Nagle obaj stanęli jak na baczność, po czym jednocześnie odwrócili się do niego plecami. Do uszu chłopca doszedł głośny szept.

- Co on tu robi?! – Pytał gorączkowo ten grubszy, odwracając się i spoglądając na siedzącego nadal na dywanie dzieciaka. Dłubał w nosie, najwyraźniej korzystając z odrobiny prywatności. – Przecież nigdy tu nie mieliśmy dzieci! Szef nie znosi dzieci! Zwłaszcza małych!

- Może się skądś przybłąkał? – Gadał chudszy, obserwując Lambo, zajętego tym razem konsumpcją wydobytych znikąd cukierków.

- Omijając straże? Co ty! – Małe oczy uważnie śledziły trajektorię lotu papierka od słodyczy – A może…

- Może co?

- No… Tego… - gruby nagle zaczął się jąkać. – Szef nie lubi dzieci ale… Może ten tu… To szefa… Wiesz…

Chudy zrobił wielkie oczy, po czym spojrzał na Lambo i z powrotem na swojego towarzysza. I znowu na Lambo. I na tamtego. I jeszcze raz. Następnie zrobił minę, jakby na urodziny zamiast tortu dostał bombę zegarową, pustą lodówkę i dożywotnią deklarację agresji podpisaną przez wszystkich oficerów Varii.

- Czyś ty zgłupiał?! - Wydarł się, po czym rozejrzał płochliwie dookoła, jakby bojąc się podsłuchu. – Nic nie mówiłeś! A ja nic nie słyszałem! A nie słyszałem, bo nic nie powiedziałeś! Skoro tak, to sprawy nie było! Jeśli nawet ktoś się dowie, że była, to wszystkiego się wyprę! – Chudy wyraźnie zaczynał panikować.

- Ej, ty – odezwał się dzieciak, najwyraźniej znudzony podsłuchiwaniem. Żadna rozrywka, zwłaszcza kiedy przeciwnicy nawet nie próbują nic ukrywać. – Jeśli przysięgniecie Szanownemu Lambo wierność i zostaniecie moimi podwładnymi, to może zostawię was przy życiu.

Reakcja jaką wywołał, zupełnie go zadowoliła. Dziwne, że na innych ten tekst nie robił żadnego wrażenia. Nawet Tsuna nigdy nie wyglądał nawet w połowie na tak przerażonego, jak ci dwaj teraz.

- Ten sam władczy ton…

- I mordercze skłonności…

- Ale te włosy… Kto wie, kim była matka!

- Zaraz się zdenerwuję – ostrzegł ich obojętnym tonem chłopczyk. Nie żeby faktycznie jakoś szczególnie mu podpadli, ot tak, dla zasady. Grzebiąc w afro w poszukiwaniu jedzenia, wytrząsnął przez przypadek parę różowych granatów.

W tym właśnie momencie poziom strachu dwóch ofiar Przerażającego Zabójcy Lambo osiągnął apogeum. Widząc toczące się wprost pod ich nogi środki wybuchowe podskoczyli i popędzili w głąb długiego korytarza, potykając się o własne nogi i wrzeszcząc coś w stylu „Bardzo przepraszamy!". Chłopiec był niezadowolony. Może i byli grzeczni, ale nie zostawili nic do jedzenia.

Usłyszawszy czyjeś kroki, dzieciak umknął w popłochu w stronę wazy, która – o dziwo – na szczęście stała obok. Całkiem możliwe, iż gdyby myślał trochę jaśniej, poszukałby lepszej kryjówki – jego ogromne afro było doskonale widoczne.

Wyjrzawszy ostrożnie zza naczynia, Lambo ujrzał potężnego mężczyznę, ubranego podobnie do tamtych dwóch sprzed chwili. Wyglądał nawet groźnie, jednak musiał naprawdę bać się deszczu. Ostatni raz tyle parasolek na raz widział podczas zakupów z mamą Tsuny. Poza tym, ta fryzura sprawiająca wrażenie jakby w jej właściciela przed sekundą trzasnął piorun, coś mu przypominała.

Kiedy osobnik zatrzymał się tuż obok, chłopiec za wazą zamarł w oczekiwaniu. Dopiero po kilku sekundach, gdy już znudził się staniem w bezruchu, zdecydował się spojrzeć ponownie. Facet nadal tam stał, patrząc na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem. Zaraz jednak jego twarz przybrała srogi wyraz.

Ej mały! – Zwrócił się do niego groźnie, postępując krok do przodu. – Co ty tu…

- Powiem ci, jak mi kupisz takoyaki! – Wypalił natychmiast dzieciak, starając się przybrać jak najbardziej imponującą pozę. – Albo coś do jedzenia – dodał po chwili wspaniałomyślnie. – Jak to zrobisz, to zostanę twoim szefem!

Gość z parasolkami patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym zamyślił się głęboko. Otrząsnął się jednak szybko, a na jego twarz wstąpił wyraz autentycznej troski i przejęcia.

- Szef! – Zawołał, włączając trzeci bieg i puszczając się pędem przez korytarz. – Czy szef nie jest przypadkiem głodny?!

Nie można go raczej winić za to, iż dostąpiwszy nagłego olśnienia niefortunnie zaczepił stopą o pięciolatka, który wystrzelił w powietrze i w sposób niemożliwy do wyjaśnienia, wpadł z krzykiem prosto do wnętrza stojącej obok wazy.

- Panie Levi – odezwał się tymczasem inny głos, zbliżający się z przeciwnej strony. – Czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej… - właściciel owego wypranego z emocji tonu zatrzymał się tuż przy dzbanie, w którym kotłował się uwięziony Lambo. Musiał on zorientować się, iż jest obserwowany, gdyż znieruchomiał na parę sekund. Tyle wystarczyło, by gość oddalił się szybkimi krokami, ignorując pełne oburzenia wrzaski i wyzwiska wołającego o pomoc dzieciaka.

Fran nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru robić sobie problemów.

Ani nabierać się na głupie żarty zdziecinniałego sempaja.

* * *

Dzisiejsze zebranie oficerów Varii zamiast w Sali konferencyjnej, miało się odbyć dla odmiany w salonie. Być może powodem był szef, jednak kto wie – w trakcie informowania wszystkich o godzinie spotkania Squalo zdążył przekląć go jedynie osiem razy, a posłać do wszystkich diabłów – marne dwa. Dlatego też całkiem możliwe, iż przyczyna była zupełnie inna.

Wkraczając do pokaźnych rozmiarów pomieszczenia Zabójca Mgły zastał wszystko w idealnym porządku – Belphegor siedział rozwalony na fotelu, trzymając nogi w miejscu bynajmniej do tego nie przeznaczonym i z szerokim uśmiechem polerował noże; Lussuria świergotał przez radioodbiornik do grupki pomniejszych szczurów na tyle głupich, aby dali się namówić na nazywanie go „siostrzyczką"; Squalo stał przy drzwiach przytupując ze zniecierpliwienia i klął pod nosem. Jedynie Szefa i Leviego nie było widać.

- O, Fran – zauważył go Bel, odchylając maksymalnie głowę do tyłu. – Po co w ogóle przychodziłeś, ropucho?

- Sam zadałem sobie to pytanie, kiedy tylko cię zobaczyłem, sempaj.

- Ushishishi… Próbujesz pyskować księciu?

- A mamy tu jakiegoś? – Zainteresował się Fran, obrzucając pomieszczenie szybkim spojrzeniem. – Aj. Boli – dodał, wyciągając z ramienia dopiero co wypolerowany nóż. Zgiął go w pół i wrzucił do kosza, starając się ignorować Mink, która wyłoniła się zza fotela szczerząc na niego zębiska.

W tym właśnie momencie Squalo postanowił zwrócić na nich uwagę.

- Gdzie Levy? – Zapytał, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Bel uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że zdechł gdzieś po drodze.

Posiadacz oryginalnej żabiej czapki kucnął na podłodze, opierając się plecami o kanapę.

- Gdybym nie słyszał tego irytującego dziada wydzierającego się przed dosłownie minutą, pomyślałbym, że go zabiłeś, sempaj.

- Ushishishi…

- Cholera! – Zaklął Squalo, przebierając nerwowo palcami. – Gdzie on się miota? Już dawno powinien tu być, debil jeden.

- Już już, nie denerwuj się Squ – odezwał się Lussuria, przykładając dłoń do policzka i wykonując drugą ręką serię uspokajających gestów. – Powiedz lepiej czemu nas tu sprowadziłeś.

Drugi Imperator Miecza zamyślił się na moment, po czym odwrócił w ich stronę, mierząc wszystkich zebranych groźnym spojrzeniem.

- Ten przeklęty Szef znowu ma zły humor – oznajmił, marszcząc nos.

- On zawsze ma zły humor – stwierdził rozczarowany Belphegor, spoglądając na swoje odbicie w nożu. – Kazałeś nam tu przyłazić tylko po to, żeby nam o tym powiedzieć? Strata czasu.

- Morda! – Upomniał go uprzejmie kapitan. – Może to i nic nowego ale ten choleryk może wysadzić nas wszystkich w powietrze, kiedy tylko coś mu się nie spodoba! Mam wam przypomnieć ostatni raz?!

Bel przełknął ślinę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niewyraźny uśmieszek.

- Nie było tak źle…

- Jak już o tym wspomniałeś, sempaj… - odezwał się Fran, podnosząc do góry palec wskazujący. – Czy to przypadkiem nie wtedy całe miasto gadało o…

- Ćśśś, Fran! – Przerwał mu Lussuria, przykładając palec do ust. – O pewnych rzeczach się tutaj nie mówi!

- O twoim fatalnym guście też?

- Zamknąć się! – Wydarł się Squalo. – Choćby jedno nieodpowiednie słowo może sprawić, że wszyscy od jutra będziemy w piekle szorować kible! Dlatego właśnie dzisiaj wszyscy mają zachowywać się jak na polu minowym, jasne?! A jak już musicie się lać, to po cichu! I żadnych awantur! Przysięgam, że jeśli ktokolwiek z was postanowi urządzić sobie jakąkolwiek rozróbę, to nogi z dupy powyrywam…!

Nie było mu jednak dane dokończyć tej groźby. Naraz bowiem rozległ się trzask, wybuch i przeraźliwy wrzask. Wiszący tuż pod sufitem żyrandol zakołysał się, p czym z hukiem spadł na sam środek stołu. Ze stropu wraz z osypującym się tynkiem spadło na dół coś małego i włochatego, a biało-czarne łaty. Szczęśliwie jednak zamiast na roztrzaskanym stole wylądował na jednej z kanap.

W Sali zaległa cisza. Wszyscy w osłupieniu wpatrywali się w niezmierny bałagan, próbując zrozumieć co się stało. Stojący dalej Squalo zacisnął pięści, a jego brew zaczęła niebezpiecznie drgać.

- Kto… - zaczął, podnosząc drżącą rękę na wysokość twarzy. – KTO TO ZROBIŁ?! Zabiję gnoja! – Ryknął. W jego oczach płonęła rządza masowego mordu.

- Spokojnie, Squ.

- Ja ci dam spokojnie, ty…

- Nie patrz na mnie, kapitanie – ostrzegł Belphegor, podnosząc dłonie. Między palcami tkwiły noże. – Wolę bardziej finezyjne metody od takiego prostactwa.

- Więc… - zaczął powoli Imperator Miecza. – Ten cholerny drań, Levi…

- Kapitanie – Fran podniósł rękę.

- Czego chcesz?!

- Nie żebym podważał twoje oryginalne metody śledcze, ale może to wina tego tutaj?

Niepełny skład Varii zgromadził się wokół czegoś, co przed chwilą sfrunęło spod sufitu. Był to dzieciak ubrany w strój krowy i posiadający imponujące afro. Nie wyglądał na martwego, aczkolwiek wybuch nieco go poturbował.

- Jakie urocze dziecko! – Zachwycił się Lussuria, składając ręce.

- Tylko co ono tutaj do cholery robi?! – Pieklił się Squalo, z trudem powstrzymując się od przyłożenia pierwszej z brzegu osobie.

Zabójca Mgły patrzył przez chwilę na chłopca, po czym nagle uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

- Pamiętam.

- Niby co takiego? – Zapytał Bel, patrząc na niego kątem oka.

- Te same kłaki widziałem wewnątrz jednego z tych beznadziejnie brzydkich dzbanów na korytarzu.

W dłoni jego sempaja natychmiast pojawiły się trzy noże.

- A nie wspomniałeś o tym ani słowem, bo…?

- Myślałem, że to Pan Levi wreszcie raczył ogolić swoje obleśne nogi.

- Było sprawdzić!

- Nie wiem jak ty sempaj, ale ja wolę nie przyglądać się jego nogom…

- O włosach mówię!

- Nie żebym krytykował twój sposób na spędzanie wolnego czasu sempaj, ale chciałbyś gmerać łapami w kupie ohydnie wyglądających włosów?

- Ty…

- Poza tym, to już się ruszało. Sądząc po tym, jak bardzo Pan Levi dba o swoje owłosienie, mogło wytworzyć się tam jakieś nowe życie, jeśli nie cały ekosystem.

- Zamknijcie się obaj – warknął kapitan, wskazując na leżącego na kanapie dzieciaka. – Przecież do ten od Vongoli, poznaję go! Tylko co robi tutaj ten o dziesięć lat młodszy?

- Może dzieciaczkom znowu zachciało się bawić w podróże w czasie?

- Niech się bawią – stwierdził Belphegor z szerokim uśmiechem. – Wcześniej i później umrą.

- Jesteś kompletnym psycholem, sempaj.

- Ushishishi~

Kapitan Strategii miał ochotę skrzyczeć ich raz jeszcze, jednak ostatecznie machnął na to ręką, dochodząc do wniosku, iż i tak nie da to zbyt wiele. Zamiast tego zaczął się zastanawiać, co z fantem (w postaci dzieciaka) w krowim przebraniu począć. Pora była gorzej niż zła, zważając na to, że zbliżenie się dzisiaj do Xanxusa zakrawało na czyn iście straceńczy. On sam ledwo uszedł z życiem, choć musiał przyznać – „szczury" miały o wiele gorzej. Będąc w takim humorze Szef potrafił wyżywać się na nich chociażby dla rozrywki.

W tym samym czasie bachor obudził się wreszcie i otworzył oczy. Raczej nie miał żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń, jednak jego oczy były nadal nieprzytomne. Usiadłszy na kanapie wodził wzrokiem od jednego zabójcy do drugiego, pewnie nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co widzi. Bel i Fran nadal wymieniali stosowne uwagi (w przypadku tego pierwszego zazwyczaj metalowe i wyjątkowo ostre), najwyraźniej nie zważając na młodego. Ten spojrzał na Zabójcę Burzy z otępiałym wyrazem twarzy, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To ty, Głupi Tsuna? – Zapytał, obserwując Księcia spod przymrużonych powiek. Jego głowa kiwała się na boki, jakby ktoś o wyjątkowo kiepskim poczuciu humoru podmienił mu sok na wódkę. – Wyglądasz jeszcze głupiej niż zwykle…

W oczach jego rozmówcy zapłonęła nagle rządza natychmiastowego mordu. Natomiast w zielonych tęczówkach jego towarzysza błysnęły iskierki uznania dla odważnego dzieciaka.

- Uważaj na słowa, bachorze – wysyczał Belphegor, prezentując malcowi cały arsenał noży. – Zaraz może się okazać, że następne zdanie będzie twoim ostatnim.

Chłopiec w krowim przebraniu zdawał się być kompletnie nieświadom groźbą wiszącej nad nim śmierci. Ignorując kompletnie wysunięte w jego stronę pogróżki ziewnął i przeciągnął się.

- Strasznie się zapuściłeś, Głupi Tsuno – paplał dalej, wciąż patrząc na Bela nieprzytomnie. – Jesteś tak głupi, że nie wiesz nawet kiedy trzeba pójść do fryzjera?

- Ty mały… - cierpliwość Zabójcy, której i tak zawsze posiadał znikome ilości zaczynała się niebezpiecznie zmniejszać.

- Co za miłe, szczere dziecko – stwierdził Lussuria, przechylając głowę na bok.

- Powinieneś się cieszyć, sempaj – dodał Fran, opierając podbródek na przedramionach. – Być porównanym do samego Dziesiątego Szefa Vongoli to dla upadłego księcia musi być niesamowity zaszczyt.

Ledwo zdążył skończyć zdanie, w jego stronę pofrunęło kilka noży, trafiając w czapkę. Jeden poleciał także w stronę dzieciaka, który momentalnie oprzytomniał. Gość, którego początkowo brał za Tsunę okazał się być kimś zupełnie innym, na dodatek posługującym się wyjątkowo niebezpieczną bronią.

- Łaaa! – Wrzasnął chłopiec, kiedy lśniący nóż wbił się w plusz kanapy między jego nogami. – Szanowny Lambo tak się nie bawi!

Po tym oświadczeniu zerwał się z miejsca, zeskoczył na ziemię i popędził w stronę drzwi, goniony jedynie przez pełne troski okrzyki Lussurii. Fran był zajęty uświadamianiem sempajowi, że wbijanie noży w czyjąś czapkę jest wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne i na dodatek boli. Bel był zajęty uświadamianiem swojemu młodszemu koledze, jak bardzo go smutny ten fakt raduje i uszczęśliwia. Squalo nadal stał rozmyślając i udając, że zachowanie jego podwładnych nie interesuje go nic a nic.

Kiedy dzieciak dopadł drzwi, drogę zastawił mu nieoczekiwanie jakieś wysoki mężczyzna, ledwo trzymający się na nogach. Lambo nieopatrznie spojrzał w górę, po czym krzyknął jeszcze głośniej niż wcześniej. Widok był faktycznie nie najmilszy – zdjęcia osób o podobnym wyglądzie można było znaleźć czasem w gazetach, tuż obok notatki „zmarł w wyniku pobicia". To, że jego stan pozwalał mu jeszcze na utrzymanie się w pionie było cudem samym w sobie.

- Siostrzyczko Luss – wycharczał osobnik, opierając się o framugę i nie zwracając uwagi na stojącego tuż obok, śmiertelnie przerażonego Lambo. – Proszę… - nie dokończył. Jego oczy zaszły mgłą, a po kilku sekundach zwalił się ciężko na ziemię, tuż obok skamieniałego dzieciaka.

Tego było już za wiele jak na jednego pięciolatka. Zagubienie, brak jedzenia, wcale nie taka zabawna podróż wentylacją i do tego ci straszni ludzie dookoła – to wszystko sprawiło, iż na skutek przeżytego stresu chłopiec zaniechał ucieczki całkowicie. Usiadł na ziemi i zaczął przeraźliwie płakać.

- Ojej, co się stało?! – Przeraził się Lussuria, drobnymi kroczkami podbiegając do leżącego na ziemi człowieka. Także reszta oficerów Varii zwróciła uwagę na dochodzące od wejścia irytujące dźwięki i dwóch sprawców tego hałasu. Dodatkowo poraniony żołnierz z ich własnych szeregów stanowił raczej niezbyt miłą wiadomość. Chociaż ciężko powiedzieć, jak mało dla nich oni wszyscy znaczyli.

- Czyżby Szef znowu nie miał na kim wyładować złości? – Zainteresował się Belphegor, z rękami w kieszeniach podchodząc bliżej. Za nim podreptał Fran ze swoim zwykłym wyrazem twarzy, absolutnie wypranym z jakichkolwiek uczuć. Także u Squalo odezwało się echo odpowiedzialności za swoich podwładnych.

- Och nie, te rany są okropne! – Rozwodził się w tym czasie Zabójca Słońca, pochylając się nad leżącym ciałem.

- Kto to zrobił?! – Zapytał Imperator Miecza, jak zwykle podnosząc głos do krzyku, mimo iż wszyscy towarzysze stali w odległości nie większej niż dwa metry.

Jako że pytany był aktualnie niedysponowany do udzielenia odpowiedzi, zamiast niego odezwał się Fran.

- Kartka – zauważył, odczepiając od kaptura mężczyzny niewielki skrawek papieru.

- Szef wysłał psa z wiadomością? – Książę nachylił się, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

- „Przestańcie hałasować, cholerne śmiecie" – czytał iluzjonista. – „Zamknąć mordy albo wysmaruję wami ściany".

Żyłka na skroni Squalo znowu zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować.

- Przeklęty Szef! – Wydarł się tak, że aż stojący obok Lussuria musiał zatkać uszy. – Przecież to on zawsze robi najwięcej hałasu!

- Jesteś pewien, kapitanie? – Zapytał z sarkazmem Bel.

- W każdym razie, jest źle – stwierdził kapitan, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Jak na razie nie możemy odesłać tego bachora z powrotem. Jak cholerny Szef dowie się, że jest tutaj, jeszcze większy szlag go trafi. Trzeba będzie coś z nim zrobić.

- Zostawmy go – wzruszył ramionami Zabójca Burzy, wzruszając ramionami. – Sam się tu przysłał, niech sam się o siebie martwi.

- Zamknąłbyś się. Zgadnij na kogo spadnie wina, kiedy ten tutaj coś spieprzy? Widziałeś do czego jest zdolny. Trzeba go będzie trzymać z dala od Szefa za wszelką cenę... A tak przy okazji – dodał, prostując się. – CZY KTOŚ MÓGŁBY ZATKAĆ TEMU CZEMUŚ GĘBĘ?!

Faktycznie, płacz Lambo z chwili na chwilę stawał się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwy. Pięciolatek oburzony faktem, iż nikt go nie pociesza, najwyraźniej wystawiał swoich „opiekunów" na próbę. Dodatkowo Squalo krzyczący z głośnością przy której można było ogłuchnąć raczej nie poprawiał mu nastroju. Przerażony, głodny i zły dzieciak mógłby starać się o stanowisko syreny alarmowej. Jego niesamowite umiejętności wydawały się jednak wcale nie imponować oficerom Varii, gdyż nieustanny płacz chłopca zdawał się irytować ich coraz bardziej. Zwłaszcza kapitan był wkurzony – najwyraźniej uważał, iż ma monopol na wrzeszczenie w całej rezydencji.

- Zamknij się, bachorze – nakazał rozzłoszczony Książę, nachylając się nad posiadaczem krowiego przebrania. – Bo jak nie, to poderżnę ci gardło i nie krzykniesz już więcej.

Przestraszony Lambo zamilkł na moment, by rozewrzeć zapuchnięte już od płaczu powieki i spojrzeń na tego, który składał tak okropne deklaracje. Widząc w jego dłoniach noże doszedł do wniosku, iż gość nie żartuje – co z kolei przeraziło go tak bardzo, że ponowił swój koncert zwiększając głośność co najmniej dwukrotnie.

- Nie, nie! – Zawołał Lussuria, widząc, że Bel ma wyraźną ochotę spełnić swoją groźbę. – Nie tak się powinno postępować z dziećmi! – Po tych słowach zbliżył się do dzieciaka i kucnął tuż przed nim. – Już, już, spokojnie! Zobacz, siostrzyczka ma tu coś dla ciebie!

Sprezentowany lizak nie tylko uspokoił zszargane nerwy pięciolatka, ale też zatkał mu otwór gębowy na tyle, by można było kontynuować naradę bez konieczności wizyty u laryngologa. Podczas gdy Lambo ciamkał w najwyższym zadowoleniu cukierka, Squalo wyłuszczał wszystkim innym swój plan działania. Kapitan najwyraźniej nie zamierzał robić za niańkę dla dzieciaka od Vongoli, dla tego z góry stwierdził, iż jeśli nikt nie zgłosi się na ochotnika, wybierze sam i bynajmniej nie obchodzą go czyjeś obiekcje. Ku ogromnym zadowoleniu Belphegora i jego młodszego towarzysza, Zabójca Słońca zgłosił swoją kandydaturę twierdząc, iż dziecko potrzebuje delikatności. W ciągu następnej minuty wszyscy (z wyjątkiem poranionego żołnierza, o którym dziwnym trafem wszyscy zapomnieli) ulotnili się z pokoju, żeby przypadkiem nie zrzucono na nich problemu, gdyby Lussuria przypadkiem się rozmyślił. W ciągu tego krótkiego czasu chłopiec skończył jeść słodycze, po czym siedział, wpatrując się z zafascynowaniem w jedyną przytomną pozostałą w pomieszczeniu osobę. W życiu by nie pomyślał, że ktoś może być aż tak głupi, by dać zrobić sobie na głowie coś tak okropnego. Co nie umniejszało faktu, iż dowcip był doskonały - będzie musiał kiedyś zrobić coś takiego Głupoderze. Z pewnością wyglądałby jeszcze bardziej kretyńsko.

Mężczyzna przykucnął przed nim, uśmiechając się.

- To co być chciał, maluszku, robić? – Zapytał słodko. – Siostrzyczka Luss się tobą zajmie.

Wprawdzie Lambo nadal nie był pewien, czy należy ufać tym dziwnym ludziom, którzy nie dość, że wrzeszczą głośniej od niego, to jeszcze mają na tyle źle poukładane w głowie, żeby rzucać w niego nożami. Niemniej doszedł do wniosku, iż sytuację tę można doskonale wykorzystać.

- Takoyaki – wypalił, patrząc wyczekująco na opiekunka. – Szanowny Lambo chce takoyaki!

- No nie wiem, chyba nie mamy w kuchni czegoś takiego – stwierdził z żalem Lussuria, przekręcając głowę na bok. – Jednak możemy pójść poszukać czegoś innego, dobrze?

- Tak! – Może i facet miał włosy w trzech kolorach, ale perspektywa ta zdawała się być doskonała. – Szanowny Lambo zje wszystko!

* * *

Nie minęło nawet trzydzieści minut od feralnego wydarzenia w salonie, kiedy rezydencją Oddziału Zabójców Varii wstrząsnęła kolejna eksplozja. Tym razem jednak był to wybuch znacznie poważniejszy od tego sprzed pół godziny – odczuli go wszyscy oficerowie, rozsiani po całym budynku. Wypełniający jakieś papiery Squalo zaklął siarczyście, kiedy na skutek nagłego wstrząsu biurko zadrżało, a uzupełniony dopiero co dokument pokrył się zygzakami z atramentu. Belphegor oddający się niewątpliwej rozrywce, jakim było rzucanie nożami do celu, również nie był zbyt zadowolony domyślając się, iż Lussuria musiał nawalić. Niemniej, udało mu się trafić nożem w stojącego za nim Frana, co było czynem zdumiewającym (przyznał to nawet sam cel). Levy mógł się tylko modlić by zmarszczka na czole Szefa, która w chwili eksplozji pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej, nie oznaczała wydanego na niego nagłego wyroku śmierci.

Szybko udało się stwierdzić, że wybuch pochodził z okolic kuchni. Wszyscy Zabójcy, którym nie groziło nagłe pobicie, postanowili udać się w tamto miejsce – bynajmniej nie z powodu strachu o towarzysza. Zwłaszcza w stosunku do kapitana było to stwierdzenie zupełnie chybione - drugi Imperator Miecza poczuł nagłą potrzebę ochrzanienia podwładnego z powodu robionego hałasu. Kiedy jednak dotarł na miejsce, szybko zrozumiał, że ze znalezieniem porządnego materiału do wyładowania swojej złości może być problem.

Całe pomieszczenie było wręcz zrujnowane. Popękane i na wpół spalone szafki walały się na ziemi, a jeśli udało im się jakimś cudem pozostać na ścianach – zwisały smętnie, najczęściej na ostatnim gwoździu. Garnki i patelnie leżały rozrzucone po posadzce, bogate w nowe rysy i wgniecenia. Z lamp sypały iskry, a cały ten bałagan pokrywały płaty farby, która osypywała się z sufitu lub całymi płatami odchodziła od niemalże czarnych ścian. Pośrodku tego bajzlu siedział natomiast Lambo, znowu zalewający się łzami. Gdzieś pod szczątkami mebli można było dojrzeć rękę lub nogę jednego z żołnierzy, którzy mieli nieszczęście znaleźć się wtedy w kuchni.

- Co tu się stało do cholery?! – Zapytał na nowo rozzłoszczony Squalo, wkraczając do pomieszczenia z impetem czołgu. – Czemu ten bachor siedzi tutaj sam?! I gdzie jest Lussuria, cholera jasna?! – Pytał, rozglądając się nerwowo po zrujnowanym pomieszczeniu. – Ej, dzieciaku! Gdzie jest ten pieprzony przebieraniec?!

- Szanowny Lambo nie wie! – Wyszlochał dzieciak, ocierając oczy brudnymi rękami. – Mieszał coś, potem świat wybuchł i Szanowny Lambo nie widział go więcej!

- Świat wybuchł? – Zainteresował się Fran, który wsunął się za Belem do pomieszczenia. – To jakiś nowy atak naszego Niebezpiecznego Szefa? Nie mówiłeś, że on jest aż tak potężny, Upadły Książę.

- A powiedzieć ci może gdzie wbiję ci te noże, jeśli natychmiast się nie zamkniesz?

- Spasuję.

Kapitan stał na samym środku kuchni w rozkroku, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Ze wszystkich sił starał się pozbierać myśli na tyle, by zrozumieć dokładnie całą sytuację. Normalnie przyjąłby, że to Lussurii coś strzeliło do głowy i z tylko sobie znanych powodów postanowił wywalić całe pomieszczenie w powietrze. Tym razem jednak miał przed sobą Strażnika Błyskawicy Vongoli, cholernie niebezpiecznego nawet w wersji pięcioletniej. Zwłaszcza dla ludzi traktujących go jak normalne dziecko.

- Słuchaj, bachorze – odezwał się do chłopca, który powoli już zaczął się uspokajać. – Co robiłeś, zanim „świat wybuchł", co…?

Lambo zamyślił się, patrząc to w górę, w bok, w dół i znowu górę. Zanim Squalo zdążył stracić cierpliwość, udało mu się przypomnieć ten mało znaczący fakt.

- Szanowny Lambo chciał sprawdzić, jak smakują jego zabawki – odparł, dumny z pomysłu. – A surowe są strasznie twarde…

- Zabawki…? – Imperator Miecza zaczynał mieć cokolwiek niepokojące podejrzenia.

- Szanowny Lambo dostaje je od Szefa! – Pochwalił się dzieciak, grzebiąc w swoim afro. – O, takie! – Dodał, wyjmując ciemnoróżowy granat.

Oficerowie Varii wpatrywali się w niedowierzaniu w trzymany przez bachora przedmiot. Cały absurdalny sens tego wypadku jakoś nie mógł do nich dotrzeć. Zabójca Deszczu stał przez chwilę z wyjątkowo głupią miną, po czym zacisnął dłonie w pięści i spojrzał wściekle na chłopca w krowim przebraniu.

- Niech to cholera jasna weźmie! Zajebię tego szkodnika normalnie! – Wydzierał się. – Pierdolę to, co powie Vongola! Przysięgam, że wykopię tego bachora na drugą stronę, razem z jego pierdzielonymi zabawkami!

Znając temperament Kapitana Strategii z całą pewnością można przypuszczać, iż wykonałby swoją groźbę. Mając na uwadze charaktery jego podwładnych można być pewnym, iż nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodzi. Wiedząc jaki jest Lambo to, że nie miałby szans na przeżycie nie podlega żadnej wątpliwości. Ale był jeszcze Szef.

Zanim Squalo zdążył zrobić choćby krok w stronę swojej ofiary, rozległ się kolejny huk, a pomieszczenie spowiła chmura białego pyłu. Coś z impetem przebiło się przez sufit, po czym głucho uderzyło w podłogę, tuż obok dzieciaka, który umknął do kąta, wrzeszcząc. Kiedy zasłona z dymu wreszcie upadła, oczom wszystkich zgromadzonych ukazał się kolejny kompletnie zmarnowany żołnierz Varii. Nie wyglądał wiele lepiej od poprzedniego, a dodatkowa przeszkoda w postaci stropu z pewnością nie wyszła mu na zdrowie.

Widząc, iż żaden z towarzyszy nie patrzy na tyle przytomnie, by dostrzec przyczepioną do pleców podwładnego kartkę, podszedł do faceta sam i własnoręcznie odczepił kolejny list od Kochającego Szefa.

- „To wasza ostatnia szansa, śmiecie" – przeczytał spokojnie. – „Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, a rozbiję wasze puste łby o ziemię". Przynajmniej wymyślił coś nowego – stwierdził, opuszczając rękę z kartką. – Ostatnio było o rozsmarowywaniu na ścianach.

- Kretyn – podsumował jednym słowem Belphegor, prychając.

- No nie wiem, sempaj, czy obrażanie Szefa jest takie bezpieczne. Jestem pod wrażeniem twojej odwagi, jednak mam nadzieję, że Szef cię jednak zabije.

- Przysięgam, ropucho, kiedyś potnę ci całą twoją twarzyczkę tak, żebyś nie mógł więcej kłapać ozorem – Bel jakoś nie wydawał się być zachwycony tą opcją.

Kapitan stał, trzymając dłoń tuż przy skroni. Miał serdecznie dość przeklętego Szefa, tego cholernego dzieciaka, który wyrabia co mu się żywnie podoba i idiotów, dla których pilnowanie jednego głupiego bachora to zbyt wymagające zadanie. Miał ochotę tłuc talerze, walić głową w ścianę. Chociaż masowy mord pewnie też by go całkiem nieźle odprężył.

- Bel, Fran – odezwał się, obracając się na pięcie i kierując w stronę tego, co zostało z drzwi. – Teraz wy go pilnujecie. I lepiej, żebyście nie hałasowali, chyba że chcecie skończyć jak ten tutaj – dodał, wskazując kciukiem leżące na ziemi ciało.

- Co?! – Zdenerwował się Książę. – Nie jestem niańką!

- Właśnie, kapitanie – przyłączył się do protestu Fran. – Dość, że muszę znosić Głupiego Sempaja. Dodatkowy wariat nie jest mi potrzebny.

- Nie mam zamiaru zajmować się dwoma bachorami! – Wtórował mu dalej Belphegor, patrząc kątem oka na młodszego kolegę.

- To zajmij się jednym – poradził mu Squalo, odwracając się w wyjściu. – A ten drugi ci pomoże.

Nie zastanawiając się nad sensem swoich słów zniknął, po czym na korytarzu rozległy się jego donośne kroki. Wściekły Bel zacisnął dłonie w pięści i rzucił pełne furii spojrzenie w stronę pochlipującego Lambo i Frana z miną „a guzik mnie to wszystko obchodzi". Przymus opieki nad dwojgiem problematycznych małolatów wydawało się Księciu zupełnie nie książęce.

- A zresztą – mruknął, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i odwracając się do reszty plecami. – Ty się nim zaopiekuj, głupia żabo. Książę nie będzie się zajmował czymś takim.

- To niesprawiedliwe, Bel-sempaj – upomniał go iluzjonista, biorąc chłopca na ręce. – Mieliśmy go niańczyć razem. A przynajmniej próbować.

- A co mnie to obchodzi – prychnął tamten. – Próbuj sam.

- Kto to? – Zainteresował się tymczasem dzieciak, wskazując palcem Zabójcę Burzy. Najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, iż nastała najwyższa pora na zebranie choć odrobiny informacji. Wprawdzie większość ludzi jakoś mętnie kojarzył, jednak za żadne skarby nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie tych dziwaków widział.

- To jest Bel-sempaj, cud Varii – odpowiedział „opiekun" – Człowiek psychicznie walnięty i to porządnie. Ponadto teoretycznie dorosły, teoretycznie genialny i teoretycznie skuteczny. Nie warto zawracać nim sobie głowy, gdyż najdalej wieczorem głupi kapitan zadźga go swoim głupim mieczem. Ostatni upadek Upadłego Księcia… Oj – jęknął, zezując do góry. Z przodu czapki wbite były dwa noże.

Belphegor stał w otworze na drzwi, wyraźnie rozeźlony i z wyciągniętą do przodu ręką.

- Powtórz co powiedziałeś, głupia ropucho – zachęcił.

- W ogóle nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi – przyznał Fran, wyciągając ostrza z czapki. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, jak kapitan się złości, gdy ktoś go nie słucha. Ja tylko wyrażam nadzieję, że na ciebie będzie bardziej wściekły niż zwykle. Wiesz, takie życzenie. Jak na Gwiazdkę – dodał, zginając jedną ręką noże i rzucając je na ziemię.

- Sugerujesz, że niby ja…

- Że uciekasz od odpowiedzialności, chciałeś powiedzieć – uzupełnił jego towarzysz, wyciągając przed siebie ramiona wraz z trzymanym Lambo. – Ale wiesz sempaj, oficjalnie zajmujemy się nim we trójkę. Jeśli ten tu wysadzi mnie w powietrze wraz z połową rezydencji tak jak tego durnego przebierańca, to odpowiedzialność spadnie na trzeciego z nas, który najszybciej zacznie siwieć i który pierwszy straci wszystkie zęby. Starość nie radość, sempaj. Właściwie to na twoim miejscu zacząłbym pisać testament.

Bel niemalże dygotał z powodu ogarniającej go wściekłości. Szczerze miał ochotę zamordować kogoś, lub przynajmniej rozwalić jakąś ścianę. A że nie chciał zbytnio narażać się Szefowi, skłaniał się raczej ku tej pierwszej opcji. Z nożami w obu dłoniach zaczął się powoli zbliżać do iluzjonisty.

- Więc – zaczął – jeśli zabiję was obu, to problem zniknie…?

- Coś mi się wydaje, że ty kompletnie nie rozumiesz swojej sytuacji, Bel-sempaj – odparł zabójca, odsuwając się parę kroków. – Widzisz, przez ciebie znowu płacze.

To był zdecydowanie jeden z najgorszych dni Lambo. Zawsze bardzo prosto było go zdenerwować (a co z tym idzie – doprowadzić do płaczu) ale ten gość był bardziej przerażający niż wszystkie potwory razem wzięte. Chociaż nie byłoby pomyłką stwierdzenie, iż tak wielki strach u chłopca wywoływały trzymane ostrza. Podjął decyzję, że już nigdy nie pozwoli użyć mamie Tsuny jej pięknego zestawu kuchennych noży. Żeby przypadkiem nie zaczęła rzucać.

- Zamknij się – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby Belphegor. – Zamilcz w tej chwili, albo zaszyję ci tę irytującą jadaczkę.

Zabójca zdecydowanie nie miał odpowiedniego podejścia do dzieci. Jego budząca grozę wypowiedź bynajmniej nie uciszyła małolata, ale wywołała jeszcze głośniejszy ryk.

- Sempaj, w tym tempie budynek się zawali zanim nasz Szef zdąży się podnieść z fotela – upomniał go Fran, sadzając dzieciaka na jedynym ocalałym krześle (było tylko trochę osmalone) i patrząc na niego z rezygnacją. – Spróbuj być choć trochę milszy.

Bela szlag trafiał od słuchania tych wszystkich bredni, jednak musiał przyznać mu rację. Jeśli bachor dalej będzie tak hałasował, nieuchronna klęska nadejdzie szybciej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał. Książę stał przez chwilę niezdecydowany, po czym nachylił się nad płaczącym Lambo. Usta opiekuna rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Słuchaj mnie, bachorze – odezwał się, nawet na chwilę nie przestając się szczerzyć. – Albo zaraz będziesz cicho, albo się zdenerwuję i będę bardzo nieprzyjemny. W efekcie możesz nie krzyknąć więcej, bo nie bardzo będziesz miał czym.

Dzieciak zamilkł na moment, wpatrując się w zabójcę w szoku, po czym rozpoczął koncert na nowo – jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio.

- To chyba jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł – stwierdził młodszy kolega, kręcąc głową. – Co za trauma. Trzeba będzie przeprosić Głupiego Vongolę.

- Skoro jesteś taki mądry, to czemu nie spróbujesz! – Zdenerwował się Belphegor, popychając iluzjonistę w stronę bachora.

Fran westchnął ciężko, po czym kucnął przed wyjącym Lambo. Przypatrywał mu się w milczeniu przez chwilę, po czym podniósł palec wskazujący (trzymając resztę schowaną) i zaczął go rytmicznie zginać i prostować. Kiedy dzieciak otworzył oczy na moment, zaniepokojony panującą dookoła ciszą, spojrzał na trzymaną tuż przed nosem dłoń ze zdumieniem. Po kilku sekundach w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał huraganowy wybuch śmiechu – chłopiec niemalże zjechał z uciechy z krzesła na którym siedział.

- Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? – Zapytał nieco zdezorientowany Bel, patrząc na pokładającego się za śmiechu malucha. – Niesamowite.

- Babcia zawsze mi tak robiła – odpowiedział tamten, wstając.

- I to działało?

- Nie, nigdy.

- Hahahaha! – Tarzał się tymczasem z radości dzieciak, wymachując rękami. – Co za kretyn! Hihihi, co za głupek!

- Sempaj, po dłuższym przemyśleniu stwierdzam, iż mógłbyś go jednak zabić.

- Ushishishi… Chyba zwariowałeś – stwierdził Belphegor z szerokim uśmiechem. – Wreszcie bachor powiedział coś sensownego.. – nie zdążył dokończyć myśli, bo nagle na jego twarzy wylądował mały chłopiec w krowim kostiumie. Najwyraźniej znowu humor mu dopisywał.

- Hej, ty masz oczy? – Zapytał z zaciekawieniem. – Szanowny Lambo chce zobaczyć!

- Ty cholerny… - zaklął Bel, chwiejąc się – Fran, weź go zdejmij!

- Sam powiedziałeś sempaj, że go lubisz, a przynajmniej, że nie chcesz go zabijać. Nie mam serca przerywać wam zabawy.

- Fran, bo jak cię strzelę…

W tym feralnym momencie prawa fizyki zwyciężyły i Książę (na skutek niespodziewanego obciążenia) poleciał do tyłu. Na szczęście miał na tyle rozumu, żeby zwalić się na tę stronę pomieszczenia, po której nie walały się sterty gruzu i kawałki szkła pozostałe po szafkach. Lambo, z wiadomych względów poleciał wraz z nim, lądując swojemu opiekunowi niemalże na twarzy. Na skutek odrzutu obsunęła się również książęca grzywka – kiedy tylko chłopiec podniósł głowę, skamieniał.

- Cholera… Patrz co robisz, przeklęty bachorze – zaklął Belphegor, podnosząc się. – Hm? – Mruknął, patrząc na dzieciaka siedzącego mu na kolanach z otwartą buzią.

- Zatkało go. Czyżbyś był aż tak brzydki, Bel-sempa… - iluzjonista nagle urwał, patrząc na jego twarz. Trwał tak przez chwilę, po czy odwrócił się na pięcie i założył ręce do tyłu. – Nic nie widziałem.

- Co się z wami dzieje? – Zdenerwował się Bel, wstając i doprowadzając fryzurę do porządku.

Malec nawet nie zauważył, iż na skutek nagłego podniesienia do pionu, opiekun zrzucił go na ziemię. Siedział przez chwilę, gapiąc się w przestrzeń, po czym jego warga zaczęła niebezpiecznie drżeć. Książę cofnął się do tyłu o krok.

- Nie mówcie mi, że…

- ŁAAAAAA! – Wydarł się Lambo, wymachując rękami. – Szanowny Lambo nic nie widział! – Krzyknął, po czy zaczął w panice wywalać ze swojego afro wszystkie zamagazynowane przedmioty. Łącznie z granatami.

W tym właśnie momencie Fran zdecydował się odwrócić.

- Ups.

Trzecia już tego dnia eksplozja wstrząsnęła rezydencją tak, że aż kieliszek z winem stojący na biurku Szefa zachwiał się i przewrócił, rozlewając czerwony napój po drewnie. Squalo, który nadal przemierzał korytarze, zatoczył się porządnie, po czym odwrócił się natychmiast i pognał z powrotem. Odczuwał silną potrzebę wysłania przeklętego Księcia i jego pomagiera najszybszą i najkrótszą drogą prowadzącą na Księżyc.

* * *

To co pozostało po wybuchu kilku należących do Lambo granatów, nie można było nawet nazwać pomieszczeniem. W wolnej przestrzeń, z której trzech stron można było zobaczyć sąsiednie pokoje (niegdyś oddzielone ścianami), a z czwartej – znajdujący się za rezydencją park, unosił się gęsty dym. Siedzący pod jedną ze ścian Belphegor kaszlał, klnąc pod nosem. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się oddalić na tyle od serca eksplozji, by nie zostać rozerwanym na części. Nie wiedząc czemu, zabrał ze sobą także dzieciaka, który leżał teraz nieprzytomny tuż obok. A oglądanie jego nieruchomego ciała sprawiłoby mu pewnie przyjemność... Być może wyrobił sobie taki odruch przez obcowanie z Mammon.

Frana nigdzie nie było widać. Możliwe nie miał tyle szczęścia co jego towarzysz i leży teraz pod stertą czegoś, co jeszcze przed parunastoma sekundami było sufitem. Książę uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Ta perspektywa poprawiła mu nieco niezbyt dobry humor.

- Bel-sempaj? – Usłyszał obok siebie.

- Cholera – mruknął, przeklinając w myślach cholerną żabę, która zawsze potrafiła z każdej sytuacji wyjść bez szwanku.

Z kłębów dymu wyłoniła się niezbyt wysoka sylwetka z nieproporcjonalnie wielką głową. Po chwili iluzjonista stał już przed nożownikiem w pełnej okazałości. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, iż on też nie uniknął przykrych skutków katastrofy – czapka była osmalona, a policzek podrapany.

- Muszę przyznać, że myliłem się co do ciebie sempaj – odezwał się, poprawiając żabią głowę na jego własnej. – Myślałem, że jesteś Nieodpowiedzialnym Upadłym Księciem. Wybacz, jednak nie jesteś nieodpowiedzialny.

- Ty mały… - warknął na niego, jednak nie zdążył nic mu zrobić, gdyż od strony korytarza dobiegł ich wrzask Kapitana Strategii.

- VOOOI! GDZIE JESTEŚCIE, PIERNICZONE DRANIE?! WYŁAZIĆ! ŁBY POUCINAM WAM OBU! – Wydarł się. Dwójka jego podwładnych mogła widzieć tylko jego cień, wymachujący mieczem. – NIE WIECIE, CO TO JEST CISZA, CO?!

- No i przyszedł – mruknął Bel, wstając. – Szkoda, że też nie oberwał granatem. Może by się zdobył na choć gram zrozumienia.

- Szczerze wątpię – odparł Fran, przypatrując się wysiłkom Imperatora Miecza przecinającego ostrzem powietrze raz po raz.

Squalo musiał usłyszeć ich głos, gdyż zbliżył się, a już po chwili Belphegor mógł podziwiać jego wykrzywioną w furii twarz. Trzeba przyznać – musiał znosić tego dnia ekstremalnie dużych dawkach stresu. Gdyby jego włosy nie były samoczynnie białe, osiwiałyby w ciągu kilku godzin.

- Bel, do cholery! – Warknął Zabójca, wymierzając z podwładnego miecz. – Mówiłem coś chyba o hałasowaniu?!

- Sam go pilnuj, skoro taki jesteś mądry! – Prychnął Książę, odsuwając ostrze wierzchem dłoni.

- Właśnie, Kapitanie – odezwał się Fran, stojąc z rękami założonymi do tyłu. – Ten bachor jest niereformowalny.

- Nie wiem jak Vongola go znosi, ale wypadałoby mu chyba złożyć jakieś kondolencje…

- CISZA! – Krzyknął znowu Imperator Miecza, wygrażając pięścią im obu. – To nie pora na takie gadki! Mogę się założyć, że Szef wszystko słyszał i teraz… - zamilkł nagle, odwracając się.

W głębi tego, co zostało z kuchni rozległ się kaszel. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, iż w kłębach dymu znajdował się ktoś jeszcze – kogo nie byli w stanie jak na razie zobaczyć. Było to tym pewniejsze, jako że ciemnoszare opary zaczęły mieszać się z różowymi, które wzięły się praktycznie znikąd.

- Co się stało? – Jęknął jakiś chłopięcy głos.

- Dziesiąty, nic ci nie jest?!

- EKSTREMALNIE GDZIE JA JESTEM?!

Belphegor stał z niezbyt mądrą miną. Doskonale znał te głosy, wiedział do kogo mogą należeć. Tylko, że nijak nie miało się to do tego, w jakim czasie obecnie się znajdowali. Squalo pobladł. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy nie jest przypadkiem obciążony jakąś klątwą, która każe mu użerać się z przygłupimi podwładnymi, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym pięciolatkiem i jeszcze gwałtownym Szefem, który teraz z pewnością go zabije, spali i jeszcze nie urządzi pogrzebu. Fran stał jedynie, przekrzywiając głowę na bok i starając się zrozumieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

W końcu dym opadł. Z oparów wyłonił się wciąż kaszlący Młody Vongola, skaczący tuż obok niego białowłosy dzieciak o imieniu Gokudera, oraz ten gość co pokonał Lussurię, Ryohei. Z boku na kamieniu siedziały dwie dziewczyny, które jedynie Squalo jako tako kojarzył, oraz Strażnik Chmury, Hibari. Jego wzrok nie był bynajmniej przyjazny.

Wreszcie Sawada odwrócił się, po czym krzyknął i cofnął się o krok.

- Varia! – Krzyknął odkrywczo.

- Gość od noży! – Zawtórował Dziesiątemu Bombowy Dzieciak, wyciągając natychmiast cały arsenał dynamitów.

- Squalo! – Dołączył się do niego Yamamoto, którego z początku Kapitan nie zauważył.

Kyouya Hibari wstał, po czym wymierzył w nich jedną ze swoich tonf.

- Dranie – odezwał się. – Co wy tu robicie?

- Chyba my powinniśmy o to spytać – zauważył nie bez logiki Fran. Zanim zdążył zapytać, z kim ma przyjemność, ubiegł go Belphegor.

- Hej – zaczął, uśmiechając się zgryźliwie. – To wasze? – Zapytał, podnosząc do góry nieprzytomnego dzieciaka.

- Lambo! – Krzyknęła jedna z dziewczyn, podnosząc się. Jej towarzyszka z włosami upiętymi w kucyk zaraz jej zawtórowała.

- Dranie – odezwał się Gokudera – Co mu zrobiliście?!

- Co MY mu zrobiliśmy…? – Zapytał Squalo, marszcząc brwi. Miał dość. Miał serdecznie wszystkiego dość, z tym bachorem na czele. – CO MY MU ZROBILIŚMY, PYTASZ?! MÓGŁBYŚ SIĘ SPYTAĆ, CHOLERA, CO ON NAM ROBI! JEST TU OD GODZINY, A ZDĄŻYŁ NAM ROZPIERDOLIĆ KUCHNIĘ I POWYBIJAĆ POŁOWĘ OFICERÓW! MOŻE TERAZ SAM SIĘ PRZEJDZIESZ DO PRZEKLĘTEGO SZEFA I MU TO WYTŁUMACZYSZ, CO VONGOLA?!

Sawada zamiast zastanowić się dogłębnie nad tym zapytaniem, spojrzał z przerażeniem w oczach nad jego ramieniem i jąkając się, wskazał coś palcem. Kapitan odwrócił się gwałtownie, zgrzytając zębami, po czym zmartwiał. W „wejściowej" dziurze stał Levi. Poobijany i poraniony jak jeszcze nigdy.

- Ej, co się stało?!

Zanim oficer Varii zdążył odpowiedzieć, został brutalnie odrzucony na bok przez stojącego za nim Xanxusa. Teraz dopiero zaległa cisza. Wszyscy skamienieli, wpatrując się w przywódcę Wolnej Grupy Zabójców w oszołomieniu. U jego podwładnych szok ten był spotęgowany tym bardziej, iż dużo czasu minęło, od kiedy uch Szef zdecydował się wstać z fotela na potrzeby inne niż przemieszczenie się z jednego pokoju do drugiego. Tym razem był naprawdę wściekły – jego oczy błyskały groźnie, a mina mówiła, iż jedynie cud może sprawić, by przeżyła choćby jedna osoba w promieniu kilometra.

Martwa atmosfera utrzymywała się kilka sekund. Wszyscy w napięciu oczekiwali, aż Xanxus coś zrobi, lub chociaż powie. Zanim jednak to nastąpiło, odezwał się ktoś inny.

- Hej, hej – powiedział dziecięcy, nieco zmęczony głos.

Syn Dziewiątego spojrzał w dół. Tuż przy jego nodze stał pięcioletni bachor w krowim przebraniu. Strażnik Błyskawicy Vongoli. Musiał się dopiero co obudzić, gdyż jego wzrok był zupełnie zamglony.

- Hej – powtórzył, ciągnął Szefa za nogawkę. – Jeśli kupisz mi lizaka, zrobię cię swoim podwładnym.


End file.
